


Closed Windows

by JMA



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMA/pseuds/JMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye's life comes full circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Windows

It’s been many years since the Korean conflict. Hawkeye has lost contact with the 4077 after the war. Trapper is painfully forgotten; others are dutifully ignored. Occasionally there is some correspondence between himself and BJ but they both lead different lives. Hawkeye is unmarried and he now calls himself Ben. His father has passed on and Hawkeye drives an hour and a half each day to get from Crab Apple Cove to St Miriam’s Hospital, where he is not chief surgeon.

One autumn a young nurse joins the staff at St Miriam’s and despite the fact that she is half his age he can’t help but notice she has the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Despite the fact that his hair is almost completely grey, she falls in love with him. Her name is Rebecca Anderson. 

He doesn’t talk about Korea, although she knew he served. She doesn’t talk about her family, although he knows her parents are divorced and she has a sister. He never meets them.

They are together nearly 10 months. Hawkeye loves her eyes.

She becomes his world. Hawkeye, the eternal bachelor, proposes. She accepts but later that night tells Hawkeye about her reservations.

Rebecca tells him that her father cheated on her mother during the Korean war. Hawkeye wonders if he’s worked on the father, but Rebecca tells him her father was a doctor. Hawkeye explains that sometimes the doctors he knew, like his best friend BJ, were good men who sometimes slipped up under the pressure they are in. Rebecca snarls and says that at least his friend wasn’t a homosexual like her father. Hawkeye is a little taken aback by her attitude and stares at her in disbelief. But while he’s looking into her eyes he remembers something he tried to forget.

Before BJ there was a man named Trapper John McIntyre. They were as physically and emotionally as close as two people could possibly be, until Trapper left without a word. Hawkeye remembers lying naked next to his lover, staring into his eyes. Trapper had the most beautiful eyes.

He stared at those same eyes and Rebecca asks, " What are you looking at?".

He says, "Becky McIntyre".


End file.
